Okaeri
by Haiass.x
Summary: La falta de dinero la había llevado a trabajar en un restaurante: el mismo en el que trabajaban los hermanos Uchiha, muy distintos entre ellos. Vamos, que se parecían como un huevo a una castaña. Y estaba claro quien de ellos era la castaña. SasuSaku, AU
1. Irasshai

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

_**Okaeri**_

* * *

**Chapter one: _Irasshai_**

Otra vez se encontraba en la misma situación, aquella incómoda situación que se repetía más a menudo de lo que a ella le habría gustado: estaba sin dinero. Sí, sin dinero. Podía perfectamente salir al balcón de su pequeño apartamento y gritar, para que toda la cuidad la oyera, que Sakura Haruno, de diecinueve años de edad estada sin un maldito Yen... de nuevo.

Aún no entendía como los ahorros de todo el verano de trabajar como una esclava en un hotel se le había desvanecido en tan sólo un trimestre. ¡Si ella creía que el dinero le iba a durar todo el curso! Cada año le ocurría lo mismo, el dinero que ella pensaba que le duraría durante un buen tiempo acababa por no llegar ni a la mitad de sus expectativas. ¡Y que quede claro que ella no derrochaba! Sólo llenaba cada semana la nevera, compraba ropa de vez en cuando, algún juego nuevo por la PlayStation si lo encontraba totalmente indispensable – ¡no podía permitirse no comprar un juegazo como lo era _Devil May Cry 4_! – algún manga... Vale, quizás se pasaba un poco, ¡pero no había para tanto!

Pero, de todas formas, en la situación en la que se encontraba, sólo podía hacer una cosa: buscar trabajo. Y, bueno, no era tarea fácil encontrar uno que le permitiera ir a todas las clases y estudiar a la vez...

- Si el año pasado me juré que no me volvería a suceder lo mismo de nuevo... – se lamentó por lo bajo.

Con los ánimos por los suelos, hizo un último vistazo a los papeles que cubrían la mesa del comedor. Estaba claro, los números de la calculadora no dejaban lugar a dudas: lo que le quedaba le llegaba justo para pagar las facturas durante un o dos meses más, pero sin gastos adicionales añadidos.

Vale, ya casi era cuestión de vida o muerte: necesitaba dinero, y lo necesitaba ya. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue coger el teléfono y llamar a su amiga Ino. ¡Claro! Su familia tenía una floristería, ¡quizá necesitaban personal! Buscó el numero en la agenda y esperó, cruzando los dedos, que su amiga contestara.

- _¿Si?_

- ¡Ino! Ino, cariño, preciosa, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, ¿verdad?

- _Sí, Sakura, pero no te voy a dejar dinero – _la había calado nada más empezar a hablar.

- Ya... pero pensaba... ¿No necesitaréis a alguien en la tienda, verdad?

- _Pues ahora mismo no, Sakura. Que ha pasado, ¿te has vuelto a quedar pelada? _

- Sí... – suspiró – Y no se que hacer...

- _No lo sé, mira en el tablón de anuncios de la universidad, muchas veces allí hay cosas de trabajos... _

- Bueno, sí, lo miraré mañana. Nos vemos en clase, ¿vale?

- _Eso, y no te agobies mucho... de encontrar algo encontrarás. _

- Eso espero. Adioooós.

- Nos vemooos.

Dejó caer el móvil sobre la mesa – había tantos papeles que cayó blando – y miró el reloj. Las ocho y media. Debía recoger un poco todo aquél desastre y empezar a hacer algo para cenar si quería tener tiempo para estudiar un poco antes de ir a dormir. La semana siguiente tenía un examen y le gustaba ir bien preparada, le había costado lo suyo entrar en medicina y no iba a hacer el tonto.

**X**

Profesora de repasos, dependienta de un supermercado, en una tienda de ropa, camarera en un restaurante de la otra punta de la cuidad, repartidora de propaganda, niñera... Espera, espera, ¿señora de la limpieza? ¿Paseadora de perros? ¿Qué pensaba la gente que había dejado aquellos anuncios allí? Definitivamente allí no encontraría un lugar decente en el que trabajar. Decepcionada se giró para ir a comer algo – si es que no era todo muy caro – en el comedor de la universidad, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso alguien le saltó literalmente encima.

- ¡Ino! – chilló intentando mantener el equilibrio – ¿¡Es que me intentas matar!? Te aviso que el ataúd vas a tener que pagarlo tú, porque dudo que con lo que me queda pueda comprar siquiera uno de lata.

- Tranquila, ya haré una colecta – contestó riendo – Por cierto, ¿ya has encontrado el trabajo de tu vida?

- No, todo lo que hay o es a jornada completo o está a una hora de mi casa...

- Oh, ¡no me lo puedo creer! – dijo fingiendo asombro al ver los anuncios del tablón - ¿¡No quieres pasear perros!? ¡Pero si desde que nos conocemos que me dices que tu sueño es ser paseadora de perros profesional!

- ¿Pero que dices? – soltó la pelirrosa con una expresión en perfecto acorde con sus palabras – Vamos a comer, ¿quieres?

- ¿Puedes pagarlo?

- Idiota...

El resto del lunes –y de la semana– lo pasó entre clases y pensamientos derrotistas relacionados con el dinero y el trabajo. Por una parte, cada día que pasaba el dinero que le quedaba iba disminuyendo y, por la otra, aún no había encontrado ningún lugar en el que poder trabajar. En los pocos sitios que había ido –un par de restaurantes y dos bares– le habían dicho que buscaban a alguien que pudiera trabajar cada día y con jornada completa, así que, mucho a su pesar, había tenido que ir tachando más y más opciones de la pequeña lista que tenía.

El sábado por la tarde encendió su ordenador que, por cierto, le había costado poco menos que un riñón, y se puso al messenger. Ya que tendría que pagar la cuota del ADSL de todas formas, más valía usarlo mucho que poco. Se decepcionó al ver que solamente Naruto, estaba conectado. Naruto había sido su mejor amigo desde que había llegado a la cuidad para estudiar en preparatoria, aunque no se podía decir muy claro quien era el que le aguantaba las neuras a quien.

**x-Sakura,,, **

¡Bakaaaa! ¿No tienes nada más que hacer que estarte al msn?

**[Naruto **

¿Te crees que si lo tuviera estaría aquí?

**x-Sakura,,, **

xDD Anda, ¿hacemos algo esta noche? En casa me aburro y me como el coco...

**[Naruto **

¿Podrás pagarlo?

**x-Sakura,,, **

... Idiota.

**[Naruto **

Aún buscas trabajo, ¿verdad?

**x-Sakura,,, **

¿A ti que te parece? ¬¬

**[Naruto **

Pues escucha, digo, lee que esto quizá te interesará. A ver, ¿sabes quién es Sasuke Uchiha?

**x-Sakura,,, **

No, ¿tendría que conocerle?

**[Naruto**

Hmmm... Bueno, este no es el tema, pero tendré que decirle que su popularidad está en declive. Pues es amigo mío desde hace mucho tiempo y trabaja en un bar-restaurante de esta zona los viernes y sábados por la noche. El otro día estaba con él y me contó que van un poco de culo, porque les falta personal, así que pensé que quizá te interesaría el puesto...

**x-Sakura,,, **

¿¡Y tardas tanto en decírmelo!? ¡Claro que me interesa! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

**[Naruto **

Jejejeje, sabía que te interesaría. Dijo que si sabía de alguien que le dijera que hoy a las seis allí, para hablar con la jefa. Por cierto, da miedo.

**x-Sakura,,, **

Lo tendré en cuenta xD ¡Joder, ya son las cinco y media! ¡Me marcho o llegaré tarde! ¡Nos vemos! :3

Al cerrar el messenger a toda velocidad, vio como Naruto escribía algo, pero no le dio tiempo a mirar lo que era. Pensando que ya lo encontraría el día siguiente, cerró también el ordenador, una gran señal de que iba con prisas, ya que casi nunca lo apagaba antes de irse a dormir. Entonces, pero, cuando ya tenía el ordenador apagado recordó o más bien se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Si no se dónde está! – se quejó dándose un golpe en la frente – A ver el móvil, el móvil... Ah, ¡Naruto! Olvidé preguntarte dónde estaba el restaurante - maldijo.

**X**

Y allí estaba, mirando la puerta del lugar en el que podía terminar trabajando, una mezcla entre bar y restaurante situado en una tranquila calle paralela a otra de importante. La puerta de entrada era un poco estrecha, pero a través de ella se podía ver bastante bien el local que, aunque no se veía muy grande, estaba bien distribuido y bien decorado. Decidida a dar lo mejor de sí para conseguir trabajo, inhaló aire con fuerza y tiró de la puerta para entrar dentro.

Visto desde dentro se veía un poco más grande, pero no mucho. Al lado derecho tenía la barra con algunos taburetes y la cocina, que era exterior y estaba justo allí detrás. Al final de la barra había dos grandes pantallas de plasma, una mirando a la puerta y otra a la zona de las mesas, más amplia que la estrecha entrada y que terminaba no mucho más lejos, después de un pequeño escalón que daba paso a la parte más apartada dónde había las clásicas mesas japonesas. Lo que más la sorprendió fue la decoración del lugar. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul y, en el fondo, estaba dibujado el tren bala con el monte Fujiyama en el fondo. La zona con las mesas bajas estaba decorada, además, con un pequeño cerezo artificial en el medio, dando un toque especial al ambiente.

- Perdona, ¿querías algo?

La voz provinente de detrás de la barra la sobresaltó un poco, se había quedado totalmente empanada mirando el local. Se giró para ver quien se le había dirigido y, al instante, supo de quién se trataba: la jefa. Naruto no se la había descrito en lo más absoluto, pero estaba claro que sólo podía ser ella: alta, rubia y con el pelo en dos colas bajas, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, con pose seria y con... una... ¿cien quince? Estaba claro, daba miedo: era la jefa.

- Bueno... Un amigo me dijo que necesitabais personal y... – la verdad era que estaba muy intimidada.

- ¿Te gustaría trabajar aquí? – dijo la mujer.

- Sí – dijo con un intento de determinación.

- Pues vamos a hacerte una entrevista rápida – cada vez estaba más asustada de su semblante serio – ven, siéntate aquí – dijo señalándole una silla.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se sentó donde le indicaba, justo delante de la mujer. Desvió nerviosamente la mirada mientras sentía como la jefa la observaba detenidamente y intentó distraerse con la música que estaba sonando en aquel momento por los altavoces.

- Bien, ¿que razones te traen a trabajar?

- Pues necesito dinero para poder pagar mis gastos y las facturas de mi piso mientras estudio – dijo intentando sonar firme.

- ¿Qué estudias?

- Medicina.

- Muy bien. Mira, esto es un restaurante pequeño, no cabe mucha gente y, por lo tanto, tampoco muchos trabajadores. Por esto sólo estábamos yo y tres personas más, dos de las cueles se hacen cargo de la cocina. El trabajo que ofrezco es de camarera los viernes y sábados por la noche, de nueve a tres, es decir seis horas por día y doce por semana – hizo una pausa y, al ver que la pelirrosa asentía con la cabeza continuó –. Tu sueldo sería de cinco mil ochocientos treinta y cinco Yenes el día, lo que son once mil seiscientos y pico a la semana. Haz tú el resto de los cálculos. Podrás cobrar por meses o por semanas, como quieras tú. ¿Te sigue interesando?

- Me sigue interesando – declaró con una sonrisa.

- Perfecto, ¿como me has dicho que te llamas?

- Haruno Sakura, señora.

- Mejor llámame Tsunade – dijo mientras reía –. Empiezas hoy. Ven, te daré la ropa que debes ponerte.

**X**

- Así pues un katsudon y dos teriyakis, ¿verdad? Y para beber dos coca-colas y una botella de agua.

Sakura miró expectante a las personas que estaban sentadas en la mesa a la espera de que le confirmasen el pedido. Cuando, segundos mas tarde, una de ellas asintió con la cabeza les dedicó una sonrisa y les dijo que el pedido no tardaría mucho en llegar.

- Kakashi-san, dos teriyakis y un katsudon – dijo al cocinero al mismo tiempo que le pasaba por el lado para coger las bebidas.

- Ahora estoy con tres pedidos más. Itachi, encárgate tú por favor – pidió al chico que trabajaba a su lado.

- Muy bien. ¿Que era, Sakura-chan? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Dos teriyakis y un katsudon – repitió la pelirrosa.

Kakashi e Itachi. Cocinero y ayudante de cocina respectivamente. El primero alto y con el pelo grisáceo, algo un poco extraño a su edad. Llevaba una máscara que le cubría desde el cuello hasta la nariz, algo extraño pensaba Sakura, pero quizá se trataba de algún tipo de mesura higiénica. Por lo poco que le conocía – aquél mismo día había empezado, es decir, hacía apenas una hora que sabía de él – ya se había enterado de que era una persona un poco... ¿como decirlo? Despistada o despreocupada. Mejor una mezcla entre las dos cosas, sí. Había llegado media hora tarde y, encima, tuvo que volver a su casa porque se había descuidado la ropa de trabajo. Aún así, le había caído bien a Sakura, era agradable.

El otro: Itachi. El mayor de los Uchiha, porque sí, había otro trabajando. Era muy, muy, muy apuesto. A lo mejor demasiado y todo. Sus facciones eran suaves aún teniendo dos marcadas líneas debajo los ojos, producidas, quizá, por falta de sueño. Era bastante alto y con una figura estilizada y fuerte, no se veía para nada debilucho. Llevaba su pelo, igual de negro que el de su hermano, recogido en una cola baja que le llegaba hasta poco menos de media espalda. Dudaba que tuviera más de cuatro o cinco años más que ella. La verdad, para ser hermano de su hermano, no se le parecía en nada. Pero en nada de nada. Eran polos opuestos, toda la amabilidad que tenía uno era arrogancia en el otro. Vamos, que se parecían como un huevo a una castaña. Y estaba claro quien de los dos era la castaña.

- Me estás obstruyendo el paso – dijo una voz cortante detrás suyo.

Aquella frase bastó para sacarla de su mundo de colores y de Itachis y, con una sonrisa forzada, desvió la vista del mayor de los hermanos para encontrarse con el menor, que la miraba fríamente. Si no fuera por el parecido físico que tenían – Sasuke era igual de guapo que Itachi – no se creería que eran familia.

- Perdona, Sasuke – dijo moviéndose un poco para dejarle paso.

- Sasuke-chan, por favor – dijo Itachi sin girarse y con clara intención de fastidiar a su hermano – sabes de sobra que no hay espacio aquí, así que no es culpa de Sakura que no puedas pasar. No seas borde.

Sasuke simplemente bufó antes de coger las bebida e ir a llevarlas a la mesa correspondiente. A modo disculpa, Itachi, la miró encogiéndose de hombros y meneando la cabeza hacia los lados. Sakura le respondió con una sonrisa, Sasuke podía hacer lo que quisiera, no le importaba en lo más absoluto. No necesitaba que fuera una bellísima persona con ella, con que no le hiciera moving le bastaba.

- Sakura, puedes ir a traerles la bebida mientras esperan la comida – dijo Tsunade, que acababa de cobrar a unos clientes.

- ¡Sí! – dijo cogiendo los que necesitaba.

Fue andando con cuidado hasta la mesa, intentando que no se le cayeran las botellas al suelo, no era plan de montar un desastre en su primer día de trabajo. Al llegar, sonrió y dejó la bandeja encima de la mesa mientras abría las botellas y vaciaba su contenido dentro de los vasos.

- Aquí tienen. La comida no tardará mucho en estar. Si queréis algo más no tenéis mas que llamarme a mi o al otro camarero.

- Vale, muchas gracias – agradeció una de las chicas.

- A disponer.

Después de tomar nota del pedido de otra mesa fue hacia la cocina para anunciarlo y, al hacerlo Kakashi le dijo que uno de los pedidos ya estaba terminado, así que volvió a coger la bandeja para cargarla con los platos. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, pero, la puerta de entrada se abrió y entraron un par de niños corriendo que – aún no sabía como – la hicieron terminar sentada al suelo y con el culo adolorido.

- Anda, que si no estás por el medio estás por el suelo... – dijo una voz delante suyo.

Alzó la mirada un poco avergonzada, todo para encontrarse a un Sasuke medio serio que le alargaba la mano para levantarse. No sin antes dudarlo un poco, cogió la mano que le tendía y se levantó con la ayuda del estirón del pelinegro. Sin darse cuenta, quedó demasiado cerca del rostro del chico y fue en aquél momento cuando vio algo en sus ojos que no supo identificar, pero que a la vez no encajaba con la imagen que ella tenía de él. Apresurada, dio un paso hacia atrás mientras desviaba la mirada de sus ojos negros.

- Gracias – dijo antes de cargar con prisas la bandeja e irse.

**X**

- Y aquí tiene el cambio. ¡Muchas gracias por haber venido! – dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Por fin cerramos... – dijo Kakashi apoyando el cuerpo contra la barra – a veces me da la sensación de que me pasaré la noche trabajando...

- Anda no exageres Kakashi, que la vez que cerramos más tarde fueron las tres y pico y porque había una fiesta – explicó Itachi –. Y hoy sólo son las dos.

- Anda, chicos, ¡a limpiar todo esto! – ordenó Tsunade.

Sakura se fue a buscar una bayeta mojada y empezó a limpiar las mesas mientras lo otros se iban encargando de las otras tareas a hacer. Al ser cuatro los que limpiaban – Tsunade estaba haciendo no se qué cuentas – terminaron bastante rápido, es decir, a las dos y media. Sakura agradeció salir a la calle de nuevo y poder respirar aire fresco, dentro del restaurante hacía un calor de mil demonios y todo olía a frito.

- Bueno, pues yo me voy – anunció Itachi – Sasuke, nos vemos en casa.

- Tsk, eso tu vete de farra mientras yo me voy a casita... – se quejó por los bajos.

- Anda chicos, mañana a la misma hora. ¿Está claro, Kakshi? – dijo Tsunade.

- Como el agua.

Después de despedirse cada uno tomo la dirección a su casa y, por aquellas casualidades que tiene la vida, sí, aquellas que te hacen maldecir tu surte, Sasuke tenía que tomar el mismo camino. El silencio de la calle sumado al del Uchiha estaban a punto de terminar con los nervios de Sakura. Ella no era una persona hecha a estarse callada durante más de un minuto y medio.

- ¿Vives muy lejos? – preguntó Sakura intentando entablar una conversación.

- A seis manzanas – contestó secamente.

- Ah... Conoces a Naruto, ¿verdad? – dijo después de una pausa.

- Sí, nos conocimos desde pequeños.

- Ya veo... él fue el que me habló de este trabajo.

- Bueno yo me voy por aquí – anunció –. Hasta mañana.

- Buenas noches – dijo despidiéndole con la mano.

Sakura suspiró y siguió con su solitario camino mientras pensaba en el chico que acababa de dejar. La primera impresión que había tenido de él era que era un estúpido ególatra egocéntrico, pero el trato que tenía hacia su hermano era un poco extraño. Era como si él le considerase alguien a quien debía parecerse, una figura a imitar, alguien a quien admiraba profundamente. Además estaba aquello que había visto en él cuando la había ayudado y que aún no había podido encajar en su persona, como si en aquel momento hubiera visto al Sasuke oculto.

- _Pero que tonterías estas diciendo, Sakura..._ – se dijo a sí misma –_ Te estás empezando a volver loca. Deberías dejar de ver Star Wars, ves el Lado Oscuro a todas partes. _

Metida en sus diálogos y cavilaciones internas recordó que le había prometido a Ino que le enviaría un SMS con sus impresiones del primer día de trabajo, así que se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y empezó a teclear.

"_¡Buenas noches cerda! El trabajo muy bien, todos muy simpáticos. Bueno, todos no. Hay uno que es un poco raro. Igual lo conoces es Sasuke Uchiha, amigo de Naruto. ¿Te suena? Pues bueno es bastante borde, pero que haga lo que quiera. ¡Dios! ¡Deberías ver a su hermano! Decir que está como un tren es quedarse corto. Ahora voy a irme a dormir. ¡Byee!"_

Cuando pulsó la tecla de enviar llegó a la puerta del edificio en el que vivía. El día siguiente tenía que volver a trabajar, así que más le valía dormir.

* * *

**¡Voví! ¡Sí, finalmente, después de casi todo el verano desaparecida - sólo dí señales de vida al subir el epílogo de _Volver a Verte_ - me ha dado para aparecer! La verdad es que hacia tiempo que tenía este fic en mente... ¡Y hoy me levantado con ganas de terminar el capítulo y subirlo! **

**A ver, os cuento: va a ser algo corto, no más de cinco o seis capítulos, este fic es algo que me he propuesto para ir haciendo mientras mi mente termina de atar los cabos necesarios para empezar con otro mucho más largo y complejo. Pero, de todas formas, ¡me voy a esforzar con éste!**

**Doy las gracias a Rurihari para leerselo antes que nadie y corregir las faltas xD**

**¡También otra cosa! Me acabo de enterar que es el cumple de una amiga mía de aquí, del FanFiction. Así que, aprovecho para desearle feliz cumpleaños y dedicarle el capítulo. ¡Tema . Chan .90 pues eso, felicidades guapa!**

**¡IMPORTANTE!** **En mi profile hay una enquesta sobra algo relacionado con este fic. ¡Os ruego que vayáis allí y votéis! Necesito los resultados para el capítulo que viene, así que hay como un margen de una o dos semanas... Aún no he empezado el segundo capítulo xD **

**Así que, nada más, espero recibir tanto apoyo como en mi fic anterior, aunque reconozco que el primer capítulo puede ser un poco sosillo... ¡pero ya irán cambiando las cosas!**

**¡Nada más! ¡Nos vemos!  
**


	2. Hermano mayor

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**_Okaeri_**

* * *

**Chapter two:** **_Hermano mayor_**

Intentando resguardarse del gélido viento de febrero se abrochó la chaqueta y se encogió toda ella mientras andaba por las calles de la cuidad. Aún llevando una gruesa chaqueta sobre su jersey sentía el frío en cada poro de su piel. Con los dedos helados hizo el esfuerzo de sacarse una mano del bolsillo para cambiar la canción que sonaba en su iPod. Tenía los dedos tan agarrotados que le costó lo suyo detenerse en la que quería escuchar. Ya de nuevo con las manos hundidas en sus bolsillos dirigió una mirada al cielo gris que tenia encima su cabeza. Odiaba el invierno, hacia demasiado frío en todas partes: en la calle, en clase, en casa cuando aún no se había encendido la calefacción a las siete de la mañana...

Por su suerte, cuando llegó a su apartamento la calefacción llevaba ya una hora bien buena trabajando para que aquello no pareciese un congelador. Sin ni siquiera quitarse la ropa de abrigo fue a poner las manos encima del radiador para intentar que le volviera a circular la sangre por ellos. Cuando le pareció que ya no corría el riesgo de que le tuvieran que amputar nada fue a guardar la chaqueta en el armario y dejó las bolsas encima de la mesa del comedor. Estarse tumbada en el sofá era todo lo que quería en aquél momento. Estaba exhausta: había tenido exámenes aquella semana, por lo que había dormido muy poco y, encima, había que añadir aquél frío inhumano que la helaba cada vez que salía de casa. Suspiró. Le dolía la cabeza y se notaba atontada, pero era sábado y tocaba ir a trabajar.

Ya hacía un mes que llevaba trabajando en el restaurante y, a decir verdad, todo seguía más o menos como el primer día. Itachi Uchiha era un tipo peculiar, se comportaba como si fuera su hermano mayor y fuera su deber tenerle siempre un ojo echado. La verdad es que le gustaba, se llevaba bien con él. Por otro lado había Kakashi que, vamos, era el que más había seguido como siempre: no había llegado a la hora ni un solo día. Siempre se mostraba despreocupado, pero le costaba creer que un adulto pudiera ser realmente así. Tsunade, pues lo mismo: daba miedo cuando se enfadaba, pero era una buena jefa. Y Sasuke... Sasuke continuaba con su extraña personalidad. A veces le daba la sensación que tenía dos personalidades, pero no se había atrevido a preguntarle a Itachi, le daba miedo la respuesta.

Decidió dormir unas horas antes de ir al trabajo, no quería estar dormida y hacer un desastre con algún plato de comida. Por su alegría, al despertarse notaba su mente un poco más clara. Haciendo un bostezo se levantó del sofá y fue a darse una ducha rápida que, aunque en un principio tenía que ser de cinco minutos, terminó siendo de diez.

**X**

- ¡Hola! – saludó con una sonrisa al entrar.

- Muy buenas, Sakura-chan – contestó Itachi, que recién salía de la habitación dónde se cambiaban de ropa.

Tsunade la saludó simplemente con un golpe de cabeza y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo rápidamente. Le pareció extraño que no hubiera Sasuke allí, pero cuando iba a preguntar por él se abrió la puerta y entró... cogido de la mano de un niño de unos cinco años pastado a él. Se le quedaron los ojos, literalmente, como platos al ver semejante escena.

- ¡Itachi! – gritó el niño dejándose de la mano de Sasuke, que suspiró, y corriendo hacia el mayor.

- ¡Que haces aquí, pequeño? – dijo mientras se lo subía al cuello y le daba un beso.

- La canguro, que ha tenido que ir al hospital. Le ha pasado no se qué a su madre, pero nada grave – explicó Sasuke mientras iba a cambiarse.

Itachi debió de ver la cara de alucinada de Sakura, porque soltó una risa mientras dejaba al niño al suelo con cuidado.

- Anda, Kazu, ve a saludar a Sakura-chan.

El pequeño se acercó a ella, que se agachó para quedar a su altura, y le sonrió.

- Me llamo Kazuhiro– explicó –. Soy el hermanito de Itachi-kun y Sasuke-kun.

- Haruno Sakura – contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me subes al cuello?

Sakura se rió y cogió a Kazu en brazos, que enseguida se le abrazó al cuello. Se parecía horrores a Sasuke, ¡era como una versión del pelinegro en pequeño! Bueno, se parecían mucho, sí. Pero tan solo en los aspectos físicos, ara nada tenían el mismo carácter. En esto se podía decir que se parecía un bastante más a Itachi. En aquel momento Tsunade, que estaba en el almacén, salió.

- Hey, ¿quién tenemos aquí? ¡Hacía tiempo que no te veíamos, Kazu!

- Tsunade-sama, ¡te molesta que esté por aquí esta noche? – preguntó Itachi – No ha fallado la canguro y no le podemos dejar solo...

- Sabes que siempre que queréis lo podéis llevar, ¡es la alegría del restaurante!

- Gracias – le agradeció Itachi.

Cuando Sasuke salió ya cambiado, y no pareció sorprenderse de ver a Sakura con Kazu en el cuello, sino todo lo contrario. Se acercó a ella con lo que parecía una sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza a su hermano.

- Vamos, Kazu, que siempre estás por encima de alguien – le dijo tocándole la mejilla con un dedo – ¿Te molesta, Sakura?

- Para nada – se apresuró a contestar un poco-bastante sorprendida por la pregunta del chico.

- Bueno, pequeño, es hora de cenar. ¿Qué quieres comer?

- ¡Lo de siempre! – anunció con energía.

Itachi sonrió de nuevo y se puso de cara a los fogones para empezar a hacerle la cena a su hermano. ¿Qué les pasaba los Uchiha? Nunca los había visto sonriendo tanto, al menos no a Sasuke, se le hacía extraño verle comportarse de aquella forma con su hermano. Realmente Sasuke tenía dos personalidades o, al menos, dos formas de mostrarse ante la gente, y ella, después de estar conviviendo durante un mes con la primera, acababa de descubrir la segunda. Se quedó mirando al chico, aún con Kazu en el cuello, mientras preparaba una mesa para que su hermano comiera. Sin embargo, dejó de hacerlo en el momento en el que cruzó la mirada con Sasuke. Repentinamente incómoda por haber sido enganchada por Sasuke mientras le miraba dejó a Kazu al suelo y, después de enmarañarle en pelo se fue a cambiarse seguida, aunque no se dio cuenta, por la mirada de Sasuke.

Apoyó la frente contra la pared y, rodeada por la oscuridad de la habitación, intentó calmarse. Pero no pudo sacarse la imagen de Sasuke sonriendo de la cabeza, había algo que le gustaba en la escena de Sasuke y Kazu juntos, Sasuke parecía una persona completamente distinta cuando estaba con su hermano mayor. Era como si el resto del tiempo llevase una máscara, era raro. Pese a lo que le había dicho Naruto sobre la popularidad del pelinegro ella no se había sentido en ningún momento atraída por él, era guapo sí, pero no le gustaba su carácter. Sin embargo, el otro Sasuke era muy diferente, demasiado. Había algo en él que la intrigaba y la atraía.

- _Loca, estás loca, Sakura..._

Meneó la cabeza y se cambió de ropa. Aquella noche trabajaría y la mañana siguiente, después de haber dormido sus horas, le volvería a importar un comino lo que hiciera o deshiciera Sasuke Uchiha. Con esta idea, pues, salió de la habitación. Y segundos después de haberlo hecho su determinación se fue al carajo.

- Venga, Kazuhiro, come – pedía un Sasuke exasperado.

- ¡Pero está caliente! – se quejó Kazu sentado en el regazo de su hermano mayor.

Sasuke suspiró y cogió un poco de la sopa con la cuchara. Antes de dársela a su hermano sopló para enfriarla.

- Anda, ahora ya no está caliente – dijo mientras le acercaba la cuchara.

El pequeño Uchiha abrió la boca y se comió lo que su hermano le daba con una sonrisa. Sasuke repitió el procedimiento y siguió dándole de comer con una paciencia increíble y sonriendo levemente. Por su parte, Sakura apoyó los codos en la barra y se quedó, sin darse cuenta, mirándole.

- Parece otro, ¿verdad? – preguntó una voz tras ella.

- Sí... – susurró embobada.

- La verdad es que antes siempre era así – empezó a explicar Itachi que se puso a su lado, también apoyado en la barra mirando sus hermanos –. Kazuhiro tiene ahora cinco años, y se puede decir que Sasuke y yo somos su padre y su madre además de sus hermanos...

La chica desvió la mirada hacia el mayor de los tres hermanos, intrigada por lo que acababa de decir Itachi. Éste sonrió tristemente.

- Nuestra madre murió cuándo Kazu tenía sólo un año. Por aquellos entonces yo tenía dieciocho años y Sasuke quince. Fue un golpe duro, porqué papá nunca estaba en casa... y sigue sin estar nunca – hizo una pausa breve –. Todo se descontroló un poco después de su muerte, yo no supe como llevar la familia y los estudios, fue un año caótico: Sasuke era un adolescente y se rebotaba por todo, y Kazu un bebé. Digamos que la situación me superó y terminé repitiendo primer curso de derecho. Pero después las cosas mejoraron y, bueno, aquí estamos – terminó con una sonrisa –. La verdad es que trabajamos para no tener que depender de nuestro padre, pero tenemos dinero suficiente como para no hacerlo. Digamos que es un capricho nuestro. Además, Tsunade es una gran jefa. ¿Verdad, Tsunade? – dijo alzando la voz.

- ¿Eh? – soltó la mujer, que estaba hablando por teléfono.

Sakura sonrió a Itachi y volvió a mirar a Sasuke, que ya había terminado de darle la cena a Kazu. Hizo bajar al niño al suelo y cogió los platos para ir a lavarlos. Al levantar la vista de la mesa se quedó unos segundos mirando a los ojos a Sakura, que le miraba distraída. Fue la chica que, al darse cuenta de que también la estaba mirando, rompió el contacto.

- Deja, ya los limpio yo – dijo Sakura cuando Sasuke dejó los platos sucios.

- Gracias – contestó curvando muy levemente los labios.

Se sintió estúpida cuando sintió como el estómago se le contraía al sentir las palabras de Sasuke y al volverse a encontrar con sus oscuros ojos. Cada vez tenía menos claro que aquello se le pasara con una noche de dormir bien.

Después de que unos cuantos clientes llegaran Kakashi hizo su brillante aparición, alegando que había llegado tarde porque se había quedado dormido en el metro y se había pasado la parada, lo cual era imposible, ya que Kakashi vivía a tres manzanas de allí y no tenía que coger el metro, pero bueno, daba igual. Sasuke, por su parte, siguió con su extraño comportamiento toda la noche, cosa que terminó con toda la determinación de Sakura. Hacia las once de la noche Itachi dejó un momento los fogones y fue a poner a Kazu a dormir en la habitación en la que se cambiaban, ya que allí había un sofá.

Al terminar la jornada y, después de limpiarlo todo y de que Tsunade y Kakashi fueran a tirar la basura, cerraron. Sasuke llevaba a Kazu, arropado con su chaqueta, en brazos y, aunque a Sakura le pareciera imposible, no tiritaba por el frío.

- Pues bueno – dijo Itachi –, ya hemos terminado. Tengo el coche aquí, Tsunade, Sakura, ¿os acerco a casa?

- Hombre, con el frío que hace no te diré que no – contestó Tsunade.

- Lo mismo digo – sonrió Sakura.

Itachi les guió hasta un Audi negro con pinta de ser carísimo y lo abrió.

- _Realmente deben trabajar por gusto – _pensó Sakura al subir.

Tsunade se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y ella detrás junto con Sasuke y Kazu, éste ultimo en brazos del primero. Hicieron el viaje en silencio y, aunque intentó evitarlo, Sakura se lo pasó entero mirando como Sasuke veía dormir a su hermano pequeño. Al llegar a su casa dio las gracias a Itachi y se despidió mientras bajaba y, aunque hacía frío, se quedó un rato a la calle, delante de la puerta del edificio, pensando como habían cambiado las cosas en una noche. Sólo esperaba que, la mañana siguiente, todo le pareciese una tontería.

**X**

- ¿¡Queeeé!? – gritó Ino alucinada.

- ¡Shhht! – hizo Sakura haciendo señas con las manos para que bajar el volumen. Toda la cafetería las miraba.

- ¡Pero, Sakura, tía! – exclamó – ¡Estás colgadísima!

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó desesperada.

- ¿Sinceramente? – Sakura asintió con la cabeza – Sí.

Sakura suspiró. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer aquello?

- A ver – continuó su amiga –, llevas soñando con él... ¿cuatro días seguidos? Además, que no te lo quitas de la cabeza. Y no me lo niegues, que te puedo leer el nombre 'Sasuke' cada vez que te quedas tonta mirando al vacío.

- Pero yo... – empezó a decir – ¡Yo no quiero!

Y era verdad, ¡no quería estar colgada de él! Era horrible, se pasaba los días pensando en él y, cuando estaba con él en el trabajo, no podía evitar mirarle cada medio minuto. ¡Y lo peor era cuando se encontraba que él la miraba! Entonces su estómago se escondía tras sus riñones y parecía que el corazón fuera a estallar de lo rápido que le iba. Además, desde lo ocurrido dos semanas atrás, la canguro – que por la alegría de Sakura tenía cuarenta años –, había llevado dos viernes a Kazu a verles. Sentía que se moría cada vez que Sasuke cogía al cuello a su hermano para decirle algo o para darle un beso, aquellas escenas conseguían derrumbarla por completo, le hacían entrar ganas de ir hacia el pelinegro y besarle en los labios hasta cansarse.

- Ino, mátame – le rogó a su amiga.

- Anda, no exageres. Que no hay para tanto – la animó la rubia.

- No, sí hay para tanto. Sasuke es imposible. Imposible – repitió.

- Que no, mujer, que no – intentó convencerla – ¡Sai también parecía imposible y ahora estamos juntos!

- Pero Sai era imposible de otra forma, cerda... Sai era imposible en el sentido que no se daba cuenta de nada, Sasuke es imposible en el sentido que es inalcanzable.

Ino miró el reloj por enésima vez en media hora. Sakura suspiró y le lanzó una bola de papel que había hecho con el sobre del azúcar del café que se estaba tomando.

- ¡Anda, ve! – Le dijo divertida – No hagas esperar a Sai, que se deprimirá.

- Sólo si me prometes que no te rendirás si más en lo de Sasuke – le pidió seria.

- De acuerdo – dijo Sakura levantando las manos –. Juro que lucharé hasta el fin – acabó con fingida solemnidad.

La rubia suspiró dándose por vencida y se fue en busca de su novio, con quién había quedado en aquél mismo centro comercial. Sakura estuvo unos minutos más allí sentada, pensando en lo que debería hacer y después se levantó. El frío estaba acabando con las defensas de su cuerpo, así que pasó por la farmacia para comprar algún medicamento que la ayudara a terminar con el dolor de cabeza y de garganta. Para variar, la farmacia estaba repleta de gente. Estuvo atenta a lo que pedía la gente, siempre había alguno que pedía algo divertido. Justo delante suyo tenía una mujer ya mayor que estaba comprando un auténtico cargamento de medicamentos.

- Y un bote de aspirinas fluorescentes, por favor – pidió al farmacéutico.

Sakura tuvo que aguantarse la risa cuando, después, pidió un 'delirio' para los ojos. El farmacéutico, intentó mantener la compostura mientras tuvo a la mujer delante pero, cuando le tocó a Sakura, se puso a reír.

- ¿Pasa muy a menudo? – preguntó.

- Más de lo que parece – contestó aún riendo – el otro día me pidieron unos 'filatélicos'. Tuve que volver a preguntarle antes de caer en que me estaba pidiendo profilácticos. Bueno, que querías?

- Un analgésico – pidió con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegó a casa fue a tomarse la medicina rápidamente. Se sentía un poco mal y era viernes, así que tocaba ir a trabajar. De hecho, estaba segura que Tsunade no se enfadaría ni le descontaría nada si un día no iba porque estaba enferma, pero no ir conllevaba no ver a... mejor no pensarlo. Disolvió la medicina en un vaso de agua y se la tomó. Tres vasos de agua y un chicle después consiguió sacarse el mal sabor de boca. Así pues, después de descansar un rato, se abrigó y salió a la calle rumbo al restaurante. Al llegar se encontró a Itachi apoyado en la barra mirando al techo.

- ¿Itachi? – preguntó.

- Ay, hola Sakura – la saludó –. Perdona, es que hoy tengo mucho sueño – se disculpó.

- Hombre, con la fiesta que te montaste ayer lo que me extraña es que te hayas podido levantar, Itachi – dijo Sasuke mientras salía del almacén.

Itachi soltó una risa sarcástica y miró a su hermano con malicia.

- Algunos tenemos más aguante que otros, Sasuke-chan.

- Uy... esto se pone feo – dijo Sakura antes de que Sasuke tuviese tiempo de replicar –. No quiero ser testimonio de nada, me voy a cambiar.

Riendo se fue a cambiarse de ropa. Desde allí pudo oír perfectamente el final de la conversación entre los dos hermanos.

- ¿Ves? La has asustado, Sasuke – se burló Itachi.

- Idiota.

Aquella noche Izumi – así se llamaba la canguro – no fue con Kazuhiro al restaurante. En parte Sakura se alegró, no necesitaba más escenas tiernas de Sasuke para colgarse más de él, pero por otra parte se entristeció al saberlo. Realmente disfrutaba los momentos en los que veía a Sasuke jugar con su hermano. Durante la jornada o, al menos durante las primeras horas, intentó no estar mirando al pelinegro cada dos segundos, le daba vergüenza encontrarse con su mirada aunque esto, a la vez, la animaba un poco. Si se cruzaba con sus ojos era porque él también la miraba, ¿no?

**X**

- Aquí tiene, el ramen y el agua – dijo dejando la comida y la bebida en la mesa.

- Gracias.

Mientras iba a dejar los platos sucios al lavaplatos vio como Sakura se cubría los ojos con una mano, apretándose las sienes y desaparecía hacia dentro de la habitación dónde se cambiaban. Cuando fue al almacén para coger más coca-colas la vio sentada en el sofá tapándose la cara con las manos. Extrañado y con algo que se asemejaba a la preocupación se acercó a ella y la zarandeó levemente.

- Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó.

La chica se quitó las manos de la cara inmediatamente al notarlo a su lado. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos vidriosos. Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano en la frente mientras colocaba la otra en la suya. Hizo una ligera mueca.

- Sakura, tienes fiebre – anunció –. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí si no te encuentras bien?

- Antes de venir estaba bien... – dijo como si se disculpara.

- Anda, levanta, te llevaré a casa.

Sakura pareció quedarse petrificada ante sus palabras. De hecho, él mismo no entendía como las había dicho. Aquella noche estaba haciendo demasiado caso a su impulsos. Normalmente pensaba más las cosas antes de hacerlas. Miró de nuevo a la chica que seguía perpleja y se sintió, de pronto, un poco incómodo. No sabía muy bien si debía interpretar su reacción como que no quería ir con él, y esto le incomodaba.

- Si quieres te puede llevar Itachi... – dijo, al fin.

- Sí, digo no... – pronunció atropelladamente – Quiero decir, no hace falta que me acompañes. Son horas de trabajo y-

- Vamos – la cortó.

No quiso ni pensar el motivo por el cual se había sentido molesto cuando creía que Sakura no quería que le acompañase, prefería que su consciente siguiera sin conocerlo, la verdad. Fue al almacén a buscar las coca-colas mientras Sakura se vestía de nuevo con su ropa. Al volver se la encontró de nuevo sentada en el sofá y, aunque antes había estado mirando al suelo, clavó inmediatamente los ojos en él, esta vez sonriéndole levemente.

- De veras que no hace falta que me acompañes, no quiero ser molestia – repitió.

Sasuke suspiró.

- Para de decir lo mismo, o te harás molesta de verdad – le dijo mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

La cogió y la arrastró antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Podía ser realmente molesta cuando se lo proponía. Si ya le había dicho que la acompañaba la acompañaba y punto. No había discusión posible.

- Tsunade-sama, Sakura tiene fiebre. La acompaño a casa y vuelvo – explicó a la jefa.

- Oh, pues mejórate, Sakura. No hace falta que vengas mañana, traquila – le dijo.

- Pero mañana hay un-

- Nada, le diré a Jiraiya que venga a ayudar – contestó silenciando la réplica de la chica.

- Gracias – agradeció.

**X**

Se sintió gratamente sorprendido al ver a su hermano preocuparse por alguien que no fueran Kazu o él. Desde que había muerto su madre que había cambiado mucho, era frío y distante con la gente que no conocía y, aún así, no era la más bella persona con los que sí que conocía. Por esto se alegró al ver que, al menos, el Sasuke de antes no seguía existiendo solamente para Kazuhiro.

- Oye, Kakashi – dijo con voz distraída – ¿La llevaba cogida por la muñeca?

- Sí.

- Interesante - musitó con una sonrisa torcida.

**X**

No se lo podía creer. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. ¿Sasuke preocupado por ella? Además casi había insistido en acompañarla a casa. ¿Tendría, acaso, Ino razón? No quería pensar en ello, prefería no hacerse ningún tipo de ilusiones, así no se sentiría tan mal cuando todo terminara en nada. Aún así, parte de ella se resistía a no imaginarse nada. Discretamente, giró la cabeza. Sasuke estaba caminando a su lado, con los brazos caídos. Eso le recordó que, durante un rato, la había llevado cogida por la muñeca. Aún podía notar el calor de sus dedos alrededor de ella. Volvió a mirar adelante, sumida en un silencio que, aunque no fuese incómodo, necesitaba romper.

- ¿Quién es Jiraiya? – preguntó.

- La pareja de Tsunade – dijo simplemente.

- Ya veo... – estuvo un rato en silencio – ¿Cómo es que hoy no ha venido Kazu?

Los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron notoriamente al oír aquella pregunta y Sakura vio como cerraba los puños con fuerza.

- Ehh... olvídalo, da igual – se apresuró a decir Sakura – Solo era por-

- Porque Fugaku está en casa – la cortó.

- ¿Fu...gaku? – se atrevió a preguntar con un hilo de voz.

- Nuestro padre – contestó tenso.

Se estaba adentrando en territorio peligroso, más valía dejar la conversación allí antes de que Sasuke se enfadara. Durante los segundos que siguieron intentó buscar otro tema de conversación para terminar con aquél silencio incómodo que se había instalado entre ellos. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, pero, Sasuke habló de nuevo.

- ¿Te explicó algo Itachi? – quiso saber.

- S-Sí – tartamudeó.

- Su versión de las cosas, supongo – calló unos segundos. Sakura no se atrevió a decir nada –. Te habrá dicho que fue su culpa que durante un año nuestra familia fuese un caos. Echárse la culpa de todo es su manera de solucionar las cosas – dibujó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios –. La verdad es que durante aquél año no me porté precisamente bien. Nunca hacía lo que Itachi me pedía y me enfadaba por todo. Supongo que me sentía superado por la situación, pero esto no justifica nada. Da igual – dijo después de otra pausa –. El caso es que Fugaku no hizo nada en todo aquél tiempo, no supimos nada de él, solamente que teníamos dinero de sobras para vivir. Y ahora...

- Sasuke no hace fal-

- Y hace un par de años que viene de vez en cuando... a ver a Kazuhiro. Y este es uno de los días. Se lo lleva a su casa y hace ver que es un padre de verdad – cayó de nuevo el silencio –. Le odio, por desaparecer todos aquellos años y por aparecer ahora a quitarnos a nuestro hermano cuando los que le cuidamos somos nosotros.

Tenía los puños tan apretados que los nudillos se le habían vuelto blancos. Se detuvo de golpe y esbozó otra sonrisa amarga.

- No se ni porque te he explicado todo esto – dijo un poco más calmado – Olvídalo, no hace falta que sientas lástima por ninguno de los tres.

- No lo hago – se apresuró a decir.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no siento lástima ni por ti ni por tus dos hermanos.

La expresión de Sasuke cambió repentinamente. Sus ojos se aclararon en fracciones de segundo, pasaron de negros a azul oscuro y su cuerpo se destensó por completo bajo la mirada de Sakura. Levantó el brazo lentamente, como si fuera a acariciarle la mejilla, pero lo dejó caer antes de llegar a hacerlo. Entonces, miró al suelo y volvió a andar de nuevo.

- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó Sakura, aún parada.

- Vamos, estás enferma y hace frío. Ya deberías estar en casa – contestó con voz fría.

Hicieron el resto del camino en silencio, caminando el uno al lado del otro.

- Es aquí – anunció Sakura –. Esto, Sasuke, gracias por acompañarme.

- De nada – contestó después de unos momentos de silencio.

Los segundos que siguieron a este momento fueron extraños, incómodos. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos sin hacer nada, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a dar un paso adelante y romper la distancia que les separaba. Sakura contenía, sin darse cuenta, la respiración mientras el corazón le bombeaba sangre más deprisa de lo normal. Fue ella la que, después de dedicarle la última sonrisa de la noche, se despidió y entró reprimiendo el impulso de mirar atrás. Cuando Sakura despareció de su vista giró sobre sus pasos y empezó a andar hacia el restaurante de nuevo. Y no fue, hasta muchos pasos después cuando se permitió girarse para mirar atrás.

* * *

**¿Y esta tía quién demonios es? **

**¡Pues sí! ¡Aunque ya no os acordéis ni de mí ni del fic he vuelto! **

**La verdad es qye esta vez sí que tengo escusa. Estoy en segundo de bachillerato y, en España, hay que hacer un trabajo la nota del cual cuenta lo mismo que una asignatura. Vamos, que si lo suspendo repito curso. Así que no tengo tiempo ni de pensar en que escribir al fic. Por suerte (vuestra, si os gusta el fic), le prometí a mi prima que, si Obama ganaba las elecciones, subiría un nuevo capítulo antes de dos semanas. Vale, han pasado dos semanas, pero hoy me he puesto y he escrito todo lo que he colgado.**

**Lo sé, el principio es flojo, terriblemente flojo... pero no sabía ni como empezar ni nada, y he tardado un poco en volver a voger bien el hilo... lo he revisado, pero es el mejor que me ha salido, sorry. **

**Decir pues... que en enero entrego el trabajo, así que no tardaré tanto en subir el próximo. Además, me ha vuelto la inspiración. Calculo que quedan unos dos capítulos, para no meterlo todo en uno, más que nada.**

**Me hizo muy feliz recibir vuestros reviews, que lo sepáis. Muchas gracias por ellos.  
**

**Nos vemos!**


	3. Come back

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

_**Okaeri**_

* * *

**Chapter three:**_** Come back**_

Los fríos días de febrero se habían ido ya, cediendo ante la llegada primavera, estación que trajo al fin los primeros días soleados y templados del año. Sucediendo al marzo llegó el abril, trayendo consigo las lluvias. En la universidad todo seguía como siempre, las notas seguían siendo buenas y, aunque no bajaban, tampoco subían. Tampoco tenía problemas de dinero y, por lo que hace la salud, después de algunos pequeños problemas en febrero, estaba perfectamente bien. Pero aquello, pensaba tumbada en el sofá, le daba igual. Su problema era otro, y tenia nombre y apellido.

Sí, era consciente que se estaba comportando como una quinceañera, regida más por las hormonas que por el cerebro, pero su racionalidad se había escondido, y no podía encontrarla. Odiaba empezar a fantasear sin darse cuenta en medio de una clase, mirando la tele, antes de dormirse y, evidentemente, en el trabajo. Se había dicho cientos de veces que era imposible que ocurriera algo entre ellos dos, ya que, si bien su relación no era mala, tampoco era la suficiente fuerte o estrecha como para facilitar la aparición de nada más. Simplemente eran compañeros de trabajo, se conocían quizá más de lo normal en estos casos, pero todo a causa de conversaciones fortuitas.

Escenas como la del pasado febrero no se habían repetido, pues durante las horas de trabajo no había tiempo para cruzar más de dos palabras y, por otra parte, prácticamente cada día Itachi la acercaba a su casa en coche, por lo que Sasuke no la había vuelto a acompañar a pie. Aún así, como una tonta, esperaba la llegada de las noches de trabajo para poder mirarle mientras trabajaba, y se le seguía quedando cara a idiota cada vez que le veía junto con su hermano pequeño.

Precisamente aquella noche era una de sus noches felices y, con solo de pensarlo, ya se le quedaba cara a idiota. A sabiendas de que por mucho que hiciera su expresión seguiría siendo la de una lunática, se levantó de su sofá, se fue a coger sus cosas para irse felizmente al trabajo y una sola frase bastó para echarle los ánimos por los suelos.

**X**

- Sakura, hoy tendremos un poco más de trabajo. Sasuke e Itachi no podrán venir – anunció tranquilamente su jefa justo después de su llegada.

Y, al mismo instante de oírlo, se le cayó el mundo encima. A ver, su trabajo le gustaba, pero no era su pasión. Digamos que la presencia de los Uchiha, y por que no admitirlo, concretamente la de Sasuke, le hacía mucho más llevaderas las horas en las que iba de la cocina a las mesas y de las mesas a la cocina, con alguna visita al almacén de vez en cuando.

- ¿Están enfermos, o algo? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- No, no – desmintió Tsunade –. Es algo personal, Sakura.

Magnífico, algo personal. No estaban enfermos ni tampoco faltaban porque tenían mucho trabajo en la universidad, sino que era porque tenían _problemas personales_. No hacía falta ni que se molestase en preguntar qué tipo de problemas personales tenían, sabía de sobras que, en algunos aspectos Tsunade era la jefa perfecta, seguro que no le diría nada. Nada a parte de entrometida, claro. Pero aún le quedaba otra opción, aunque esta opción, todo sea dicho, tardó aún un buen rato en llegar: para cuando lo hubo hecho ya se había cambiado y había puesto todas las mesas del restaurante.

- Lo siento – dijo arrastrando la última letra – pero me perdí. ¿Os podéis imaginar lo complicados que son los mapas del metro? – preguntó con cara de circunstancia – Bueno, supongo que sí, porque bien que debéis ir en metro pero, el caso es que hoy he cogi-

- Kakashi – le cortó Tsunade –, ve a cambiarte ya.

Aunque Kakashi no tardó mucho en cambiarse el restaurante empezó a llenarse rápidamente y Sakura no paró en toda la noche, así que no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle si sabía algo acerca del problema de los Uchiha hasta la noche siguiente. El sábado Tsunade llegó con otra chica, Shizune, explicando que hasta que Sasuke e Itachi regresaran, se encargaría de ayudarla con las mesas, mientras que Sakura estaría con Kakashi en la cocina. La pelirrosa sonrió internamente al oír aquello, pues así tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Kakashi, aunque aún no tenía muy claro como abordar el tema de una forma discreta.

- ¿Kakashi? – preguntó mientras llenaba un tazón de arroz – ¿Sabes porque Itachi y Sasuke tampoco han venido hoy?

- ¿No te lo dijo Tsunade? Es algo personal.

- Sí, eso me dijo – aclaró tomándose unos segundos para decidir como seguir –. Pero, ¿es algo grave? Digo, ¿se ha muerto alguien próximo o algo así?

- Hum... Itachi me comentó que estaban teniendo problemas con su padre y Kazu, pero no me especificó nada.

- Pero Sasuke me dijo que Fugaku casi nunca iba a verles – contestó sin pensar.

- ¿Eso te dijo Sasuke? – preguntó con cierto asombro – Me sorprende que llegase a decirte algo así, prácticamente nunca habla de nada personal con nadie. Creo que hay cosas que las trata ni con su hermano. Y, ¿sabes? Es malo guardarse las cosas para uno mismo, Sasuke es muy cerrado...

Y de esta forma Kakashi dio una clase magistral de cómo cambiar de tema de una forma no muy descarada, pero sí evidente. Así pues, Sakura no consiguió sacarle nada más al cocinero, y se fue a casa dándole vueltas a lo poco que le había contado y haciendo cavilaciones.

**X**

Aún después de haber hablado cerca de una hora con Ino por teléfono no había conseguido dejar de pensar en el problema de los Uchiha. Se avergonzaba de ella misma por culta de su carácter entrometido, pero era incapaz de apartar todo aquello de su mente. Harta pues de estar encerrada a casa, y en vistas del buen tiempo que hacía aquél domingo, decidió ir a dar una vuelta. Quizá una hora sentada en un banco bajo el sol la espabilaría un poco.

Andó un buen rato sin un rumbo fijo hasta que entró en una zona verde, llena de bancos y plegada de niños jugando junto con sus respectivos padres. Buscó con la mirada un buen sitio en el que sentarse, y al final, decidió hacerlo en el césped, bajo un grande árbol aún sin muchas hojas. Estuvo allí sentada cerca de dos horas, la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo un libro.

Cuando se levantó le dolía el culo y tenía las piernas entumecidas. Con paso lento empezó a rehacer el camino para volver a su casa ahora que ya estaba un poco más centrada en la vida real. Sin embargo, cuando salía del parque alguien, o algo, se lanzó contra ella, aferrándose a su pierna.

- ¡Sakura! – chilló.

En una fracción de segundo su día subió de categoría, pasando de ser un día normalillo tirando a malo a ser un día feliz. A partir de aquel momento adoraba aquél parque.

- Kazu, ¿qué haces tu aquí? – le preguntó agachada con una sonrisa.

- ¡He venido con Sasuke a jugar a pelota! – le contestó efusivamente.

Al oír el nombre sintió como flotaba en una nube de felicidad. ¡Sasuke estaba allí! Alzó la vista levemente y le vio yendo hacia ellos, con una pelota de fútbol bajo el brazo, una camiseta negra y gris de manga corta, pantalones negros, el pelo un poco más alborotado de lo normal y sonriendo levemente. Intentó, y lo logró más o menos, no parecer idiota, pero la sonrisa de boba que tenía en su cara lo hacía un poco difícil. De todas formas, se levantó para saludar a Sasuke desde una posición un poco más elevada.

- Hey, Sakura – le saludó, por suerte, él primero.

- Hola, Sasuke – respondió, como no, sonriendo – No os había visto, ¿hace mucho que estáis por aquí?

- Un poco. Kazu te ha visto cuando salías y ha salido disparado – añadió mostrando de nuevo su media sonrisa.

- Sakura, ¿te quedas a jugar? – preguntó el niño con cara inocente.

- Anda, Kazu, que Sakura igual tiene prisa – le medio regañó su hermano mayor.

Se quedó callada unos segundos. Ella no tenía prisa, de hecho, si la tuviera le daría igual. Pero, ¿quería Sasuke que se quedase? Por enésima vez no sabía como interpretar las palabras de Sasuke, y no sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

- Eso no lo sabes... – se quejó enfurruñado el pequeño.

Sasuke suspiró. Había pasado prácticamente todo el tiempo que habían estado allí mirando hacia la pelirrosa, que leía tranquilamente bajo un árbol, pero no se había atrevido a ir hacia ella y saludarla. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decirle? Así que la solución había sido forzar un encuentro casual provocado por Kazu.

- Dime, Sakura, ¿tienes prisa? – preguntó al fin.

- Para nada. Puedo quedarme, si no te molesta – contestó sin que la respuesta sonara apresurada.

- No me molesta – aclaró Sasuke.

Quizá se habrían quedado mirándose a los ojos durante varios minutos, o quizá habría pasado algo más si Kazu no les hubiera arrastrado hacia el césped otra vez para jugar al fútbol. El caso es que estuvieron jugando durante casi una hora más, con Sasuke de portero y Sakura de contrincante de Kazu. Al final, aunque tuvieron que desempatar con penaltis, ganó, evidentemente, Kazu.

- ¡Gané! – chilló corriendo a lanzarse encima de su hermano.

- ¡Muy bien campeón! – dijo él subiéndoselo al cuello y dándole un beso.

Allí se murió. Sintió algo en su interior encogerse ante la escena y unas ganas casi irrefrenables de acercarse más a Sasuke y poder acariciar su rostro y sus labios. Se mordió el labio inferior y su expresión se volvió levemente triste por desear tanto algo que posiblemente nunca llegaría a tener. Su corazón dejó de latir, pero, cuando Sasuke alzó la vista y, desde el suelo, fijó sus oscuros ojos sobre los suyos. Tragó saliva con dificultad sin poder apartar la vista de él pero, al fin, parpadeó y le sonrió.

- Venga, vamos a casa, Kazu – le dijo al pequeño dejándole al suelo y poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Puede venir Sakura? Quiero enseñarle a Harry – pidió.

- ¿A Harry? – preguntó la pelirrosa extrañada.

- El hámster que le compró el otro día Itachi – dijo rodando los ojos –. ¿Vienes? Si no lo haces no parará de pedirlo hasta que te lo pueda enseñar, así que...

- Vengo – anunció sonriendo a Kazu –. Y dime, Kazu, ¿ya le cuidas bien?

- ¡Sí! – contestó efusivamente – Y hoy toca limpiarle la jaula, me ayudarás, ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí.

- Pues vamos – dijo Sasuke cogiendo de la mano a su hermano.

La casa de los Uchiha, o más bien su piso en un impresionante rascacielos, quedaba a unas pocas manzanas del parque en el que se encontraban. Durante el trayecto hablaron, básicamente, con Kazu, que no se estuvo callado más de dos segundos. Si al ver el edificio Sakura ya había quedado impresionada, al ver el piso desde dentro se quedó con la boca abierta. Ahora estaba completamente convencida de que los dos hermanos trabajaban para no aburrirse los fines de semana.

Al llegar Sakura se sorprendió de que Sasuke mirase a su alrededor y, aún oyendo voces en el comedor, no fuera a saludar a nadie. El chico le sacó la chaqueta a su hermano y le indicó a Sakura que dejara la suya en el colgador, denotando cierta prisa para salir del recibidor en sus movimientos.

- Anda, vamos a ver el hámster – dijo mirando aún hacia la puerta del comedor.

- ¡Ven, Sakura! – se apresuró a decir Kazu, ajeno a todo, que la arrastró hacia el salón.

Pasaron por delante de un sofá negro con pinta de ser muy cómodo, en más de un sentido, y de un televisor impresionante en el que estaba segura que era una pasada jugar a la play. El pequeño Uchiha se detuvo frente a un mueble situado al lado de una gran ventana sobre el que había una jaula.

- Sasuke, ¿puedo despertarle? – pidió.

- Haz lo que quieras, Kazu, es tu hámster – contestó su hermano riendo.

Kazu asintió y abrió la jaula, para luego poner la mano dentro y coger una bolita de dentro del pegote de algodón. La bolita en cuestión alzó la cabeza y empezó a mover la cabeza y a andar por el brazo de Kazu, que empezó a reírse a causa de las cosquillas que las pequeñas patas del roedor le producían. Justo en aquél momento Sasuke giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia la puerta, desde donde se veía el recibidor.

- Kazu, ve a buscar las cosas para cambiarle, ¿vale? – le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

El chico asintió y se fue corriendo hacia otra habitación que Sakura supuso que estaría un poco lejos de ahí por la cara que puso Sasuke cuando se hubo marchado. Fue entonces cuando vio a dos personas en el recibidor, una de las cuales era Itachi y, la otra, dedujo que era su padre, Fugaku.

- ¡Basta! – oyó gritar a Itachi – Si sigues por este camino me veré obligado a llevarte a los tribunales, ¿te queda claro?

- ¡Es mi hijo! – le respondió el hombre igual de alterado.

- ¡Y nosotros también lo somos! ¡Y porque ahora tengas el capricho de hacer de padre no vamos a dejar que te lleves a Kazu de aquí! – Itachi hizo una pausa para respirar – Si no nos dejas en paz voy a pedir la custodia de Kazu, y te aseguro que la conseguiré. ¡Ahora vete de mi casa!

Itachi abrió bruscamente la puerta para forzar a su padre a irse de allí cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía dos personas observando la escena. Por unos segundos su expresión se tornó triste al ver a su hermano y a Sakura presenciando todo aquello, pero su rostro recobró rápidamente la frialdad.

- Fuera – dictó con voz glacial.

Fugaku Uchiha se fue después de lanzarle una rápida mirada al mediano de sus hijos que, con los puños y la mandíbula apretada, estaba de pie en medio del salón. Después de cerrar la puerta Itachi desvió su mirada al suelo y, cuando volvió a alzarla, tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

- Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto, Sakura – se disculpó.

- No... No pasa nada, Itachi. No debería haber estado aquí – musitó con voz temblorosa.

Aquél no era su lugar, ella no pintaba nada en la casa de los Uchiha presenciando una pelea entre un hijo y un padre. Ahora se daba cuenta de que, aún con lo que le había contado Sasuke hacía ya dos meses, no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría realmente en aquella casa. Se sintió, de pronto, idiota. Idiota por estar enamorada de un chico que tenía problemas que ella no podía solucionar, idiota por pensar solo en ella al ir tras Sasuke sin pensar en nada más y, finalmente, idiota por haber aceptado ir allí sólo para estar con Sasuke.

- No – dijo Sasuke cortando sus pensamientos –. Fue mi culpa. Me llevé a Kazu fuera de casa porque sabía que Fugaku iría. Debería haberos sacado de aquí en cuanto vi que aún estaba.

Habló mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con semblante serio, el más serio que le había visto hasta el momento. Lo que iba a decir se le quedó atascado en la garganta cuando notó la fría mano de Sasuke acariciando la suya. Estaba segura que sus ojos delataban su sorpresa, pero el rostro del pelinegro seguía igual de grave que antes.

- ¡Ya esta! – dijo Kazu, quien acababa de llegar a la habitación.

Sasuke respondió rápidamente a la presencia de su hermano soltando la mano de Sakura y girándose hacia él, con una expresión totalmente diferente a la que tenía segundos antes.

- Kazu, ¿te importa que te ayude Itachi a cambiar al hámster? – preguntó agachándose a su altura – Yo tengo que acompañar a Sakura a su casa.

- Vale – respondió el niño sonriendo –. Que me ayude Itachi.

El susodicho inmediatamente sonrió y avanzó hacia su hermano, subiéndoselo al cuello, también como si todo lo sucedido minutos antes no hubiera ocurrido realmente. Sakura se despidió de ambos hermanos y se fue con Sasuke hacia el recibidor para coger la chaqueta e irse a casa.

- Hermano, voy a poder quedarme con vosotros, ¿verdad? – oyó que Kazu decía a Itachi.

- Claro que sí, pequeño, no dejaremos que te vayas a ninguna parte.

Inmediatamente miró a Sasuke, que estaba mirando la escena con los puños otra vez fuertemente apretados, con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza en su mirada. De nuevo sintió ganas de poder tocarle y aliviarle pero, como las otras veces, no lo hizo.

Andaron prácticamente todo el camino en silencio, envueltos por una extraña incomodidad. Sasuke inmerso en sus problemas y Sakura intentando encontrar alguna forma de servirle de algo al chico. Se detuvieron delante de la puerta de entrada del edificio en el que vivía la pelirrosa y Sasuke, al fin, se dispuso a hablar.

- Yo – empezó – No quería que presenciaras todo aquello – se disculpó casi con las mismas palabras que había usado su hermano.

Pareció vacilar, como si fuera decir algo más pero, sin embargo, no lo hizo, y el silencio les envolvió de nuevo. Esta vez fue Sakura quien lo rompió.

- Sasuke – le llamó de repente –. Me gustaría- Me gustaría serviros de algo, si es que está a mi alcance. Digo – continuó –, si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudaros...

- No – la cortó Sasuke tajante –. Ya te dije que no es necesario que sientas lástima por ninguno de los tres.

- ¡No! – se apresuró a contestar – Sólo quiero ayudaros porq– calló inmediatamente – porque os aprecio mucho a los tres – dijo al fin.

Callaron ambos de nuevo, durante unos segundos casi interminables, hasta que Sasuke asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, sin llegar a dejar claro si aceptaba su ayuda o si solo era una muestra de reconocimiento de su afecto. Después, se despidió apresuradamente y dejó a Sakura de pie delante del edificio, recordando la conversación que habían tenido meses atrás, una conversación calcada a la que acababan de tener.

**X**

Por suerte, para cuando llegó el siguiente viernes, las cosas ya se habían calmado en su casa. Las amenazas de Itachi habían bastado para, de momento, parar los pies a su padre. Aún así, era consciente de que aquello sólo era una tregua y que, dentro de poco, como ya había pasado otras veces, volvería a ocurrir lo mismo. Ambos sabían perfectamente cual era la solución a aquél problema, pero no estaban dispuestos a hacer pasar a su hermano por un juicio a no se que lo encontrasen absolutamente necesario. Y era sólo cuestión de tiempo que llegara a serlo.

- Sasuke, nos vamos – anunció su hermano, cogiendo las llaves del coche.

- Voy.

Cuando llegaron al trabajo Tsunade se encargó de hacerles saber que no hacía falta que trabajaran si no se había solucionado todo, pero Itachi le contestó diciendo que todo estaba bien y que trabajar les iba bien para no estar pensando todo el rato en lo mismo. Sasuke, de hecho, sólo oyó la conversación de fondo, ya que se pasó los primeros minutos de su llegada mirando a su alrededor buscando, disimuladamente, a Sakura. La chica en cuestión no tardó mucho más en llegar y, al hacerlo, pareció alegrarse de ver a los dos Uchiha allí. Sin embargo el restaurante empezó a llenarse rápidamente y todos tuvieron que ponerse a trabajar.

Fue a dejar, por enésima vez en aquella noche, una bandeja de platos sucios a la cocina. Los dejó con parsimonia en el fregadero y se puso la bandeja debajo del brazo, dispuesto a volver a la batalla. La cocina era tan estrecha que, con Itachi y Kakashi en los fogones y Sakura diciéndoles lo que necesitaba, ya no se podía pasar. Fue hacia delante y, con cuidado, posó su brazo en la cadera de Sakura y la apartó con cuidado para poder pasar y, quizá, dejó inconscientemente dejó reposar su mano sobre unos segundos más de los necesarios.

**X**

- ¡Perdone! – la llamaron desde una mesa.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Podría traer un helado de melón, por favor?

- Claro.

Fue de nuevo a la cocina y, con una sonrisa, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba picando hielo para hacer un helado. Fue hacia el chico y se pegó levemente a su espalda, en parte porque no había mucho más espacio, colocándole una mano sobre su hombro y la otra en su cintura. De hecho, en aquél mismo momento no estaba pensando en lo que hacía y, mucho menos, en el motivo por el que se había pegado a Sasuke más de lo necesario.

- Sasuke, ¿podrías hacer otro más? – le preguntó.

- Ahá – asintió el pelinegro – Toma coge éste – dijo alargándole una copa llena de hielo.

Sakura le agradeció con una sonrisa y cogió la copa que le tendía con cuidado. Después, cogió sorbete de melón, lo vertió sobre el hielo y fue a traérselo al hombre de la mesa seis.

**X**

Llevaban cerca de media hora limpiando y dejando el local listo para la noche siguiente y todos empezaban a estar muertos de sueño. Hacía cerca de una hora que Tsunade se había ido a casa, ya que la mañana siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano, así que había un poco más de trabajo de lo normal. Itachi y Kakashi, cargados con tres bolsas enormes de basura cada uno, fueron a llevarlas al contenedor más cercano.

Aún sin cambiarse Sakura estaba apoyada en la barra con la mirada fija en el ángulo que hacían la pared y el suelo, absorta. De hecho, si alguien hubiese podido mirar dentro de su cabeza en aquél momento, no habría encontrado nada coherente en ella.

- ¿Sakura? – le llamó Sasuke, que había ido a cambiarse la ropa.

La chica se giró bruscamente al notar un peso sobre su hombro. No se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke se le había acercado por detrás, y la había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

- Ah, Sasuke, lo siento – se excusó– estaba distraída.

- Sakura – empezó a decir el pelinegro.

No llegó a terminar la frase. De hecho, no la terminó porque no sabía ni lo que le iba a decir. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que prácticamente no tuvo ni que moverse para apoyar una mano en la barra y reducir la distancia entre sus rostros a pocos milímetros. Pareció dudar unos segundos, segundos que pasó mirando a la chica a los ojos, aunque sin ver nada. Cuando al fin se decidió, inclinó levemente el rostro para que sus labios pudieran encajar con los de Sakura, moviéndolos lentamente, casi con temor a no ser respondido. Después de aquella primera caricia pareció volver a vacilar y abrió de nuevo los ojos, aunque esta vez sin buscar la mirada de la pelirrosa.

Volvió a cubrir sus labios de una forma más segura, acariciándolos con más fuerza que antes, pero sin llegar a ser algo rudo. Los labios de la chica no tardaron más de un segundo a corresponderle, moviéndose sobre los suyos con facilidad y soltura. Fue entonces cuando se permitió eliminar del todo la distancia que aún quedaba entre sus cuerpos y se pegó gentilmente a Sakura mientras sentía como ésta colocaba la palma de la mano en su cuello. Como respuesta rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos, a la vez que abría levemente la boca para alargar unos segundos más el beso.

Fue poco después, cuando se estaba separando de ella, besando suave y cortamente sus labios, cuando oyeron voces del exterior y la puerta del local abrirse. En el mismo momento en que ésta se abrió por completo, ambos chicos se separaron aún con el corazón agitado y un nudo en el estómago.

- Chicos, nos vamos, que es tarde – dijo Itachi, aparentemente ajeno a lo que acababa de interrumpir bruscamente.

- Eh... – empezó a decir Sakura – esperad, tengo que cambiarme aún.

Salió de allí antes de que nadie pudiera comentar algo sobre el porqué aún iba con la ropa de trabajo. Cuando, después de cambiarse a toda prisa sin que su mente pudiera encajar ningún pensamiento racional, salió lista para marcharse se encontró con el mayor de los Uchiha mirando la puerta de salida asombrado y ésta abierta de par en par. No necesitó preguntar nada, pues lo que había pasado estaba claro: Sasuke se había ido sin más.

Para cuando llegó a casa, después de que Itachi la acompañara en coche como siempre, aún no había sido capaz de conjeturar nada que tuviese sentido. Ni siquiera después de una ducha fue capaz de decidir sobre que era lo que mantenía su estómago anudado y su pulso acelerado: si el beso de Sasuke o la marcha del mismo pocos segundos después.

* * *

**Sí, lo sé... vuelvo después de un millón de días y ya ni os acordáis de que va el ** fanfic... pero de veras que no he podido subir antes... ^^U**

**¡Bueno! Obama es presidente... y ¿que tiene esto que ver? Pues que prometí a rurihari que suibría el dia en que jurara el cargo... pero ayer estuve viendo como lo hacía, así que no pude sentarme a hacer esto xD**

**Además, he tenido un bloqueo impresionante con el final de este capítulo, es un milagro que lo haya podido terminar xD Pero ahora ya está ^^ Sólo queda un capítulo, que subiré en cuanto lo tenga escrito... (y esto será... algún día no muy lejano). Y esto es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado, a mi me convenció poco a partir de lo del último día de trabajo, pero disfruté como una loca con lo del parque y su casa xD **

**Por cierto, no tengo ni idea del significado que tiene el título del capítulo. Es decir, puse come back porque... nose, y al terminar el capítulo no se me ha ocurrido nada más, así que lo he dejado. Ehhh... es como así... osea. Me gusta, aunque no guarda mucha relación con nada del capítulo. En fin...  
**

**Responderé los reviews que me faltan en cuando vuelva de... todos los lugares a los que tengo que ir T.T De todas formas muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron uno... es mucho pedir que volváis a dejar uno? Me alegran la vida...  
**

**Nos vemos! ;3  
**


	4. END

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Okaeri**

* * *

**Chapter four:**_** END**_

De pequeña le encantaban las vacaciones. Aún recordaba como, después de unos días sin ir al colegio, al volver, no se acordaba de nada de lo que habían estado trabajando. Cuando se hizo mayor lo de no recordar nada se fue volviendo un problema, pero siguió disfrutando de las vacaciones, ya se preocupaba de estudiar al regreso. No obstante ahora, con los diecinueve años cumplidos, lo que más ansiaba era que la Goleen Week terminase de una vez para poder volver a su rutina.

Desde el punto de vista fiestero la Golden Week en sí estaba muy bien: había un montón de días sin clases, y las noches había mucho movimiento por las discotecas y los pubs, así que se podía salir sin el peligro de tener que pasar una noche entera rodeada de homnres con calvicie incipiente, pero en aquel momento ella no necesitaba días festivos ni tiempo libre, sino todo lo contrario. Cada segundo que pasaba encerrada en casa era como una hora entera de tortura psicológica, su mente no podía dejar de rememorar una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido el viernes de la semana anterior. Una y otra vez la misma escena repitiéndose en su memoria, impidiendo que pudiera dejar de pensar en la huida de Sasuke y en el silencio que se había establecido entre ellos desde aquél día.

Y allí estaba ella, sentada en el sofá, incapaz de dejar de pensar en ello incluso durante la noche, cuando su subconsciente la bombardeaba con sueños en los que el pelinegro siempre era presente. Si Ino le preguntaba por el tema ella se reía y decía que no habían vuelto a hablar, pero que no le importaba. Mentira. Sí le importaba.

Pero aquella no era ella. No podía estar así por un tío, hacerlo era una tontería, era rebajarse, hacerse débil. Aquella mañana se había levantado y se había dado un día más. Sólo uno. Un día y dejaría de pensar en ello, seguiría trabajando como si no hubiese pasado nada, seguiría estudiando y encontraría alguien otro, o no, eso era lo de menos. Y Sasuke se lo dejaría por la siguiente.

- ¿Ino?

- ¡_Hey, Sakura! –_ contestó efusivamente la chica - _¿Al fin has decidido hacer algo? _

- Más o menos... ¿Salimos esta noche? – preguntó rápidamente.

- _¿Quieres encontrarle un sustituto? Esto que quieres hacer es feo... – _la regañó miedo con burla.

- ¡No! – se apresuró a negar – Es más el último intento. Dime, ¿salimos?

- _¿Hace falta que lo vuelvas a preguntar? ¿A las doce dónde siempre?_

_-_ Perfecto. ¿Puedes llamar a los demás? – le pidió – yo me encargo de Naruto.

- _¿Puedo saber que estás tramando? _

_-_ Ya verás. A las doce nos vemos. ¡Adiós!

De todo lo que la agobiaba lo peor era el silencio del Uchiha. El sábado no había ido al trabajo, ni había hecho nada para intentar aclarar lo ocurrido. Odiaba esto, no saber que pasaba, que las cosas no fueran por delante. Así que hablaría con Naruto, y se las arreglaría para que él invitase a Sasuke para salir con ellos. Si no accedía era que no quería volver a saber nada de ella, y si sí lo hacía tendría una noche para intentar saber que pasaba.

**Sakura.x **

¡Bakaaaa! ¿Qué te parece salir esta noche?

**[Naruto**

¡Vale! ¿Dónde y a qué hora?

**Sakura.x **

A las doce en el Cat's, ¿ok?

**[Naruto ****  
**

¡Perfecto! ¿Tengo que avisar a alguien o he sido el último a enterarme? xD

**Sakura.x **

Con Ino ya lo hemos aclarado todo, seremos los de siempre, aunque creo que Gaara se va a traer a la novia y Sai ha invitado a un amigo, así que si quieres traer a alguien...

**[Naruto ****  
**

Hum... pero Hinata ya viene, así que ya me traigo a la novia xD

**Sakura.x **

No lo sé, como quieras...

Mal, la cosa iba por mal camino. No sabía hasta que punto podía ser bueno o malo decirle directamente a Naruto que invitase a Sasuke. Teniendo en cuenta el desastre que estaba hecho era capaz de decirle que ella le había pedido que le invitara. Aunque si no le quedaba ninguna otra opción...

**[Naruto ****  
**

¡Ya sé! ¿Te llevas bien con Sasuke, no? Le diré a ver si quiere venir, y así lo presento a los demás. ¿Qué te parece?

- Ni yo se como coño me llevo con Sasuke… - dijo para en voz baja.

**Sakura.x **

Jaja, val, a ver si lo socializas un poco xD Oye, me tengo que ir, ¿nos vemos a las doce?

**[Naruto ****  
**

¡Valeeee!

Cerró la conversación y puso música. A las doce. Estaba hecho y ya está. No tenía sentido seguir preocupándose por él, tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar: su cama estaba llena de ropa y por el suelo habían esparcidos unos cuantos pares de zapatos, y aún así no encontraba nada que la convenciese para llevar durante la noche. Tenía que ir de compras.

**X**

- Dobe – dijo simplemente al contestar el teléfono.

- _¡Teme! – _Naruto parecía estar siempre eufórico – _¡Salimos esta noche, y no puedes decirme que no!_

- No – dijo cortante –. Además, ¿que se supone que tenemos que hacer tu y yo?

- _¿Quién te ha dicho que sólo seremos tu y yo? Vendrás conmigo y con mis amigos. _

_- _Hn... De todas formas, no tengo ganas.

_- Sí tienes ganas – _le rectificó –_ No voy a dejar que te quedes en casa. Vamos a salir y a encontrarte novia._

_- _¿Ah, sí?Y, dígame, señora casamentera, ¿tiene alguna candidata ya? – preguntó con sorna.

- _Bueno... La mayoría de las chicas ya tiene novio, por no decir todas... _

_- _¿Todas tienen novio? – preguntó sin acordarse de parecer indiferente del todo.

- _¿Eh? Sí, bueno, no... Sakura no tiene, aunque últimamente está algo rara._

- Ah...

- _Bueno, a las doce menos cuarto te paso a buscar,¡ y no me digas que no!_

_- _Vaale...

Cuando colgó se dio cuenta de que tenía su hermano mayor mirándole desde el marco de la puerta, con una extraña sonrisa en la cara. Itachi nunca sonreía sin tener un oscuro motivo para hacerlo, y digamos que esto junto con el delantal que llevaba y el trapo de cocina que tenía en las manos le hacía llegar un mal rollo impresionante.

- ¿Quieres algo o piensas quedarte así todo el día?

- No, nada, nada. ¿Vendrás muy tarde esta noche?

Sabía de sobra que no servía de nada preguntarle sobre lo que había oído. Si Sasuke ya era arisco normalmente aquella semana era algo extremadamente exagerado. Prácticamente no le había dirigido la palabra desde el viernes, y el sábado se había quedado en casa para cuidar de Kazu, aunque la canguro podía venir, y cuando había vuelto le había encontrado prácticamente en la misma posición en la que le había dejado.

- Sí, supongo que vendré tarde.

**X**

No estuvo de vuelta hasta las cinco de la tarde, había tardado tanto para encontrar lo que quería que, al final, se había tenido que quedar a comer al McDonald's. Al llegar, como aún era temprano, fue a recoger toda la ropa que había esparcido por la cama antes de ir a darse una ducha. El resto de la tarde se lo pasó un poco histérica mientras intentaba leer un libro que se había comprado hacía poco. Falló en el intento de leer básicamente porque después de cenar algo rápido se dio cuenta de que no se acordaba de nada. Después de arreglar un poco la cocina se fue directamente al baño para empezar a alistarse. Lo primero que tenía que arreglar era el peinado, que también era lo que más trabajo le daba siempre. Al final optó por recogerse el flequillo hacia atrás con horquillas y dejarse el resto suelto. También se puso un poco de maquillaje, un poco de sombra oscura en los párpados, se marcó el contorno de los ojos con lápiz de ojos negro y se puso algo de brillo en los labios.

A las once y cuarto fue a su habitación para ponerse la ropa mientras rezaba porque no hiciese mucho frío por la calle, porque lo que era el vestido consistía en un par de tirantes finos que sujetaban lo que era la prenda en sí, que no le llegaba mucho más debajo de medio muslo. Eso sí, el vestido, aunque corto, era negro, como los zapatos, que tenían un tacón de los de abrirse la cabeza. Una vez vestida dio un par de vueltas por la casa mientras se aseguraba de poder conservar la postura vertical mientras andaba por la calle, más que nada para no hacer el ridículo delante de todos sus amigos. De paso, mientras practicaba con sus nuevos tacones, aprovechó para buscar todas las cosas que tenía que meter en su bolso: móvil, llaves, cartera, pañuelos...

Se marchó de casa a las doce menos cuarto y, cuando llegó al punto de reunión estaban ya casi todos, faltaban solo la pareja feliz y Sasuke, si es que venía.

- Wow, Sakura – dijo Ino mirándola de arriba abajo – ¿Tienes algún propósito esta noche?

- Claro que sí, Ino. Quiero hacerme a tu novio – le dijo maliciosamente.

- Inténtalo, no lo conseguirás – se rió.

- Por cierto Sai, ¿no tenías que llevar un amigo?

- Sí, pero al final no ha podido venir. ¿Vas así por él? – preguntó incrédulo.

- ¡No! – contestó.

- Entonces, ¿cual es la razón? – se entrometió Temari.

- ¡HEY! – Gritó alguien - ¿Nos esperabais?

- ¡Llegas tarde, Naruto! – le regañó Ino.

- Lo siento, pero he tenido que arrastrar a Sasuke.– se excusó – Por cierto él es Sasuke Uchiha.

Y no oyó el resto del monólogo del rubio. Se quedo sorda – y muda – mientras le aguantaba la mirada al pelinegro, que tenía la vista fijada en ella. Estaba vacilando sobre si ir a decirle algo, sonreírle o quedarse allí quieta, pero Ino tiró de su brazo y la obligó a girarse de cara a ella.

- Así que ahí tenemos la razón de todo. Realmente – dijo repasándole de arriba abajo descaradamente – esta muy bien. Cúrratelo, tienes toda la noche. Yo no te voy a molestar.

Durante las siguientes dos horas estuvieron bailando al ritmo de la estridente música de la discoteca, yendo de vez en cuando a comprar un cubata – bien cargado – a la barra. Sasuke, igual que los demás chicos, estuvo a ratos por ahí medio bailando y a ratos sentado con ellos en el jardín de fuera, junto al guardarropa mientras bebían y hablaban de tonterías. Sakura, bastante cohibida, no se había atrevido a acercársele mucho, aunque había estado bastante rato dándole vueltas a como hacerlo. De hecho pero, ver que Sasuke tampoco hacía nada para acercársele la estaba dejando un poco chafada, aunque quizá a este sentimiento también influía un poco el vodka. De todas formas, aprovechando el efecto del amigo ruso, se decidió a pasar a la acción en el momento en el que le vio aparecer de nuevo de entre la multitud, porque sí, la discoteca estaba llena, muy, muy llena.

Se acercó a él y, delante de la imposibilidad de pensar algo decente que decirle se limitó a señalarle el vaso que llevaba en las manos, aún medio lleno, mientras le sonreía levemente. Él, con cara de divertido, le alargó el vaso, mientras le decía que era vodka, moviendo solo los labios, ya que con la música tampoco la habría oído. La pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza y vació el vaso casi de golpe, dejándolo sobre un podio en el que prácticamente no cabía ni un vaso vacío más mientras intentaba inútilmente que el corazón se le desacelerase un poco. Estuvieron dentro un buen rato, hasta que Sasuke señaló con la cabeza la salida tendiéndole la mano para ir con él. Ella simplemente asintió y se la cogió, intentando concentrarse en no pisar a nadie en vez de pensar que estaba yendo con Sasuke al jardín.

Una vez fuera el pelinegro se apoyó contra una pared y atrajo a Sakura cuidadosamente hacia su pecho, rodeando su cadera con uno de sus brazos mientras con la otra mano le colocaba el pelo tras la oreja. Estuvo unos segundos callado, sin mirar a nada o a nadie en concreto antes de tomar la decisión de decir algo.

- Pensaba que me dirías algo – le dijo en voz baja y suave.

- Es que... eh… – empezó sin saber ni lo que decir.

- No, es culpa mía – aclaró – pero da igual.

Deslizó la mano desde la nuca de la chica hasta su mejilla y le alzó levemente el rostro para posar los labios sobre los suyos lentamente, tomándose el tiempo necesario para observarla de cerca antes de cerrar los ojos. El beso, que empezó lento y dulce, se fue volviendo más rápido, casi desesperado, con el paso de los segundos.

Cuando se separaron Sasuke mantuvo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica para mantenerla cerca suyo mientras le acariciaba el brazo con el reverso de los dedos, otra vez sin decir nada. Sakura estaba abrazada a su cuerpo, con la cabeza apoyada contra su clavícula, dejando su aliento sobre su piel, sin intentar pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir ni en lo que lo había desencadenado. El pelinegro, que parecía tan sereno como de costumbre, se movió un poco para quedar a la alzada justa para poder darle cortos besos en los labios mientras se mantenían sumidos en un silencio cómodo.

Rodeados por otras personas que habían salido a tomar el aire, pero a la vez aislados volvieron a besarse largamente, esta vez de una forma tranquila y apaciguada, sin prisa, acariciándose los labios suavemente y dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran lentamente. Ambos estaban demasiado concentrados analizando cada movimiento de los labios del otro como para pensar en nada más.

- ¿Le pediste tu a Naruto que me trajera? – le preguntó sonriendo al separarse lo suficiente para poder hablar.

- Directamente no – reconoció.

- Me lo pensaba – contestó mientras le pasaba un brazo por el cuello.

- Creo que hoy estas muy ¿abierto? – se atrevió a medio preguntar.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada – la primera que Sakura le había oído – y le dio un beso antes de responder.

- ¿De veras? – le preguntó aún divertido – Creo que es cosa del alcohol, voy un poco borracho.

- Así, ¿tendré que emborracharte para que te me vuelvas a acercar? – Estaba claro que ella muy sobria tampoco iba.

- No – le contestó riendo antes de besarla de nuevo – No te hará falta, tranquila.

Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio, con la mirada fija sobre los ojos del otro, sin saber que decir. Sakura pensaba hacía donde quería llevar la situación en la que se encontraba. Abrió la boca como si fuera a decirle algo pero, al pensar en que lo único que se le ocurría decirle era un cutre '_¿Y qué tal están tus hermanos?_ volvió a cerrarla inmediatamente. Definitivamente, era mejor no hablar si no tenía nada decente que decir. Entre el alcohol y lo que acababa de suceder sus neuronas habían dejado de funcionar.

Sasuke estaba acariciándole el pelo mientras le devolvía la mirada, como siempre sin mucho que decir. Él nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras, y aquella noche ya se había prácticamente superado, cosa no muy buena porque claro, cuando se volviesen a ver – cosa que pasaría sí o sí, de ello ya se aseguraría él – estaría menos hablador y, claro, Sakura podía pensar que... Meneó ligeramente la cabeza. ¿Pero que desvarío estaba pensando? No debería haber mezclado vodka con JB.

- Yo… - intentó Sakura sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Si? – magnífico Sasuke, haz gala de tu extenso vocabulario...

Perfecto, había empezado una frase que no sabía como continuar. ¡Podría haberse escrito en una libreta un esquema de conversación! Daba igual, probablemente ahora no se acordaría de nada. Tampoco estaba para hacer una declaración azucarada y pastelosa típica de las películas románticas de Hollywood, un debate sobre la política mundial estaba, desde luego, fuera de lugar y… ahí se terminaban sus temas de conversación por el momento.

- Sasuke - tonterías a parte, le encantaba decir su nombre mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿Hm?

- Esto ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa esta noche? – vale, ya estaba dicho. Cuando no sepas que decir, ¡ve directa al tema!

Se quedó unos segundos azorado ante lo que, atropelladamente, le había dicho Sakura. No tenía muy claro si en su plan inicial estaba terminar en su casa pero, ¿por qué engañarse? Se moría de ganas de ir.

- Claro – contestó sonriendo de medio lado – Nos vamos cuando quieras.

**X**

Llevaba toda la noche intentando no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y en lo que estaba ocurriendo pero, en aquel momento, le era imposible no tener mil pensamientos por segundos sobre todo ello. Sasuke la estaba cogiendo por la cintura mientras ella intentaba abrir la puerta de su piso, después de haberse besado durante todo el viaje en ascensor y parte del trayecto de la discoteca a su casa, y todo lo que le estaba pasando en aquel momento por la cabeza no ayudaba mucho a que consiguiera poner la llave en el cerrojo. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, tan solo después de rayar un poco – bastante – la puerta con la punta de la llave, se apresuró a recobrar su estatura normal. Los pies le dolían tanto que casi no podía andar.

- Dios, que bien se va descalza… - dijo prácticamente por sí misma – Y bueno, esto es mi casa. Más pequeña que la tuya, como puedes observar.

- Bueno, no está mal – contentó con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? – Por favor, se estaba quedando de nuevo sin nada decente que decir.

- ¿Un vaso de agua?

Sasuke se bebió el agua del vaso prácticamente de un solo trago. Sakura, por su parte, se había sentado sobre la encimera y balanceaba ligeramente las piernas – estaba intentando que la sangre le volviese a circular con normalidad – mientras miraba al pelinegro beber. Se había tranquilizado bastante y sonreía como si fuera un poco tonta, todo sea dicho. Sasuke dejó el vaso a un lado y la rodeó cariñosamente por la cintura, e hizo una mueca, seguida de otra sonrisa, cuando la pelirrosa se rió en silencio de él por tener que estar mirando arriba para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes? Después de todo creo que se me hace algo extraño estar contigo – había recobrado la locuacidad –. Quiero decir, hacía mucho que lo había dejado como algo completamente imposible. Y bueno, el otro viernes no se ni como llegué a casa. Sasuke, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué te fuiste de aquella manera? ¿Fue algo que yo...?

- No.

Contestó tan rápido y tan bruscamente que, si no hubiese sido porque él seguía acariciándole la cintura con las manos, habría creído que se había enfadado. De todas formas, aunque estaba aún pegado a su cuerpo, había desviado la mirada al suelo. Sakura se maldijo interiormente por haber preguntado por ello ahora que todo iba tan bien. ¿Es que no podía tener su bocaza cerrada ni cinco minutos? Pero Sasuke parecía no querer hablar de ello, y no pensaba echar a perderlo todo por saberlo. Siempre tenía muy presente a Murphy, que en más de una ocasión había demostrado estar siempre ahí, pero quería disfrutar de la noche sin pensar en las consecuencias que conllevaría si después se repetía el silencio.

Sin pensarlo más, puso las manos en las mejillas del pelinegro y le besó de nuevo, de una forma que dejaba claras sus intenciones. Sasuke, sin perder un segundo respondió al beso y cogió a la pelirrosa por la cintura para bajarla de la encimera, que enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del chico. Empezó a andar sin romper el beso, pero se paro en el corredor.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó contra su boca con una sonrisa torcida.

Sakura desenredó sus piernas, que rodeaban la cintura del chico, y le cogió de la mano para guiarle a través de su pequeño piso hasta llegar a su habitación, donde, sin molestarse ni siquiera a mirar alrededor, Sasuke la aprisionó utilizando su propio cuerpo, con los codos apoyados contra la pared y las manos detrás de la nuca de la pelirrosa. Entonces se besaron despacio, tan solo cubriendo los labios del otro con los suyos propios, eran besos cortos, sin lujuria, conscientes de que tenían toda la noche por delante.

**X**

Se estaba bien, realmente bien. Había algo que le nublaba la mente, quizá la misma luz que entraba a través de las finas cortinas de hilo y que le impedía abrir los ojos, pero no la molestaba aquella sensación, como tampoco el peso que tenía alrededor de la cintura, sino que la hacía sentir relajada. Se giró con cuidado y, por fin, abrió lentamente los ojos. Sasuke dormía a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura, y la habitación estaba llena de ropa esparcida por el suelo la noche anterior. Sonrió. Se preguntaba que curso seguirían las cosas.

- Hola – dijo una voz ronca a su lado.

Giró el rostro hacia el pelinegro y le sonrió.

- Buenos días.

- Hmm… - Sasuke se revolvió el pelo - ¿Que hora es?

- Las once y veinte – contestó ella después de mirar el reloj – Hemos dormido cinco horas, más o menos.

Sasuke le acariciaba el pelo suavemente, y ella le miraba a los ojos sin decir nada, otra vez. Mucha gente le diría masoquista, pero ella prefería pensar que le gustaba tocar de pies en el suelo, aunque su suelo tendiese a ser preconcebido negativamente. Quería hablar de lo del viernes ya. No quería alagar la situación si no tenía que llevar a ninguna parte. Se incorporó sobre la cama.

- Sasuke – siempre se le había hecho raro decir su nombre – Necesito saber por qué te fuiste de aquella manera el viernes pasado.

Había sonado seco. Muy borde. Pero era verdad, quería saberlo para poder saber como adaptarse a la situación. Sasuke también se sentó. Sabía que le haría de nuevo la pregunta, pero aún así no sabía que contestarle.

- No lo sé.

- ¿No lo sabes? ¿Y ya está? – No se lo podía creer – ¿Te fuiste sin decir nada, no fuiste al trabajo al día siguiente y no sabes la razón?

- No, no lo sé. Me bloqueé. Nunca se me han dado bien las relaciones personales. Pensé que me había equivocado, y lo más fácil fue desaparecer.

- Lo más fácil - se levantó de la cama y se vistió con una camiseta –. Así que lo más fácil era irse y no decir nada, así la que se come la cabeza soy yo, ¿verdad?

- ¡Y yo que sé!

- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿También vas a irte y no volveré a saber de ti?

- Si de verdad mi intención fuese esta le habría dicho a Naruto que no salía. – Sakura le miraba aún con enfado en su rostro - ¿Puedes volver a la cama, por favor?

- ¿Por?

Sasuke suspiró y se levantó para ir hacia ella y colocarle los las manos en los hombros. Ella tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Oye, Sakura, no se me da bien expresar lo que pienso y lo que siento, soy así, y no puedo ni quiero cambiarlo – hizo una pausa para pensar -. Pero puedo asegurarte que si no quisiera estar aquí no estaría ni te haría creer lo contrario. El viernes cometí un error, y cuando me di cuenta todo se había complicado aún más. Por eso cuando Naurto me llamó pensé que tenía la posibilidad de arreglarlo. Sakura, si no me gustaras no estaría aquí.

Sakura bajó los brazos y apoyó la frente en el hombro del pelinegro, dejando que éste la abrazara.

- Vale – contestó.

- Muy bien. Y ahora, ¿podemos volver a la cama? Tengo frío – dijo con media sonrisa.

La pelirrosa le devolvió la sonrisa y le besó suavemente en los labios.

- ¿Sabes? – Empezó Sasuke sonriendo de lado – Mi camiseta te queda muy bien, pero voy a sacártela de todos modos.

**X**

Corrió a descolgar el teléfono tan pronto como lo oyó. El rostro se le iluminó con una sonrisa cuando oyó la voz de la persona que le hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea. Mientras hablaba iba sosteniendo el auricular pegado a su oreja con las dos manos para poder oírlo todo bien y poder retransmitir el mensaje. Después de una breve charla se despidió y colgó con cuidado de dejar el auricular bien colocado. Su hermano le miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

- Sasuke dice que hoy tampoco va a venir a cenar ni a dormir, pero que mañana él y Sakura comerán aquí – dijo cuidándose de no dejarse nada por decir.

Itachi suspiró. No entendía por qué Sasuke no dejaba de una vez las cosas en casa de Sakura, prácticamente vivía allí.

- Pues venga, Kazu, vamos a comer algo fuera, ¿vale?

**The end**

* * *

**¿Y que os puedo decir? Seguro que muchas no contábais con que terminara el fic algun día. La verdad es que yo misma llegué a dudarlo.**

**Hoy he cambiado prácticamente todo el capítulo. Al principio era más en broma, pero no lo encontraba del todo adecuado a la situación. Quizá creáis que es muy soso, o demasiado dramático, pero es como lo siento. **

**Y nada más, el mes que viene empiezo la universidad y me voy a vivir lejos de casa, así que, aunque tengo un fic en mente bastante montado, no creo que escriba por un tiempo, no lo sé. Sólo deciros que vuestros reviews me han gustado muchísimo, y que cuando tenga tiempo los voy a responder, vale?**

**Cuidaos mucho!  
**


End file.
